hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abe lugo
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abe Lugo page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 18:55, January 3, 2013 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hi Hi Abe , Thanks for your reply. I am getting a the simple parts. I am trying to figure out how to change the main page you see on the older years.(Hot Wheels example:1974) I have been collecting for years (1969) so it is not confusing to me, but a young collector might be confused. There are spectraflame pictures at the top of the page. So I am unsure how to edit that page as of yet. Have any helpful insight? Flyin colors (talk) 04:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Love the street creeper, I stop collecting new stuff in 2000, After a bad accident. So i haven't seen alot of the new stuff in years. Anyway might you share the Original drawing? Would love to see it. I'll see what i have, i know i have a decent version of the poster render, the concept sketch most likely won't be allowed to be shown here.Abe lugo (talk) 07:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I understand there strict guide lines. Poster pic would be nice. Flyin colors (talk) 17:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) are you real abe lugo? konnichiwa or hello are you really abe lugo? if you real abe lugo shows your real face on wikia accounts? if you show me your real face i would believe you. billyagus97 (talk), 01,58 , november 15, (UTC) Yup the real Abe Lugo, now a matchbox designer @abelugo check it out. Message Are you the Hot Wheels desigher, Abe Lugo or did you just choose this username for fun? (Just wondering) Thehotwheelsguy99Talk! 21:05, November 6, 2015 (UTC) HI, Yeah Im the real Abe Lugo- I came to update some of my cars and buddys cars, we kind have to do it ourselves. Im no longer working on Hot Wheels I work on mainly Matchbox cars now.